Xin Zhao
Xin Zhao erhält eine Entschlossenheit I- und Entschlossenheit II-Steigerung für jeden -Schlag oder beim Treffen, bis zu maximal 2. |leveling = |description2 = Bei zwei Entschlossenheit I-Steigerungen vebraucht Xin Zhaos nächster -Schlag oder die Steigerungen, um ihn für |hp}} zu . |leveling2 = |description3 = Bei zwei Entschlossenheit II-Steigerungen vebraucht Xin Zhaos nächster -Schlag oder die Steigerungen, um des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} zu verursachen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| mehrere Gegner trifft, zählt das trotzdem nur als eine Steigerung. Der Bonus-Schaden wird auf alle getroffenen Gegner angewendet, aber die Heilung wird nur einmal gewährt. |video = Xin Zhao-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Für die nächsten 5 Sekunden verursachen Xin Zhaos nächsten 3 |normal}} und verringern die seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um 1 Sekunde. |leveling = |Zusätzlicher Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden)}}}} |description2 = Drei-Krallen-Schlag wird von beeinflusst. |leveling2 = |description3 = Der dritte Angriff den Gegner für Sekunden in die Luft. |leveling3 = |description4 = Drei-Krallen-Schlag . |leveling4 = }}| blockieren nur einen Angriff sowie das Hochwerfen. * Die verstärkten Angriffe können nicht durch Xin Zhao abgebrochen werden. * Da Drei-Krallen-Schlag beim Angriff ("On-Attack") und nicht beim Treffen ("On-Hit") wirkt, interagiert es nicht mit . |video = Xin Zhao-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 180° |description = Xin Zhao schwingt seinen Speer vor sich und stößt ihn dann nach vorne. Das dauert |as}} Sekunden. |leveling = |Vasallenschaden des Schwungs| }} |description2 = Der erste Schlag verursacht |normal}} in einem Kreis vor ihm, der zweite Schlag verursacht |normal}} in einer Linie und alle getroffenen Einheiten um 50 % für Sekunden. |leveling2 = |Vasallenschaden des Stoßes| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description3 = Beide Schläge verursachen nur 50 % des Schaden gegen , profitieren von }} % von Xin Zhaos und pausieren die Dauer seiner anderen Fähigkeiten während der Ausführung. |leveling3 = % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Gesamter Vasallenschaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren nur eine Instanz der Fähigkeit, entweder den ersten oder den zweiten Schlag. |video = Xin Zhao-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Xin Zhao zum gewählten Gegner, wobei er |magisch}} an alle nahen Gegner verursacht und diese für Sekunden um 30 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Xin Zhao erhält dann |as}} für 5 Sekunden. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Der letzte , welcher von Xin Zhaos oder von anvisiert wurde, ist für 3 Sekunden. |leveling = |description2 = Nach Sekunden schlägt Xin Zhao um sich, wodurch er |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht (max. 600 gegen ) und alle Gegner, die nicht sind, . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Für die nächsten 3 Sekunden, ist Xin Zhao gegen Schaden von , die sich mehr als 450 Einheiten von ihm entfernt befinden. Seine und andere Fähigkeiten verlängern die Dauer um Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , und können Xin Zhao trotzdem Schaden zufügen. * verhindert keine Massenkontrolleffekte, sondern nur den Schaden. |video = Xin Zhao-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. cs:Xin Zhao en:Xin Zhao es:Xin Zhao fr:Xin Zhao pl:Xin Zhao pt-br:Xin Zhao ru:Ксин Жао zh:赵信 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Xin Zhao ist ein entschlossener Krieger, der der königlichen Familie Demacias treu ergeben ist. Einst war Xin Zhao dazu verdammt gewesen, in den Schlachtgruben von Noxus in unzähligen Gladiatorenkämpfen ums pure Überleben zu kämpfen. Erst als er den Streitkräften von König Jarvan III. in der Schlacht gegenüberstand, beschloss er, sein früheres Leben hinter sich zu lassen und dem zu dienen, was er für die ehrenvollere Sache hielt. Mit seinem geliebten dreizackigen Speer kämpft Xin Zhao nun für seine Wahlheimat und fordert ungeachtet des Risikos jeden Gegner kühn heraus. Der Seneschall von Demacia Gerüchten zufolge hat Xin Zhao noch nie eine Auseinandersetzung Mann gegen Mann verloren und sein Leben ist ein einziger, mühseliger Kampf. Manche seiner frühesten Erinnerungen drehen sich um die Viscero, ein ionisches Fischerboot vor der Küste von Raikkon, auf dem er gedient hatte. Er war ein pflichtbewusster Schiffsjunge, der die Aufträge seiner Respektspersonen alle erfüllte – vom Schrubben des Decks bis hin zum Reparieren verhedderter Netze – und ein friedfertiges Leben führte … bis sie eines Tages zu tief in fremde Gewässer vordrangen. Zwei Freibeuterschiffe aus Noxus jagten das kleinere Schiff. Ihr Kommandant berief sich auf den Ruhm des Imperiums, als er ihr Boot enterte, und erklärte die Viscero und ihre Besatzung zu seinem rechtmäßigen Eigentum. Die meisten waren alternde Fischer, die nicht für den Militärdienst taugten, doch ungeachtet dessen brachte man sie auf noxianisches Gebiet. Nachdem Xin Zhao eine ungemütliche Reise über das offene Meer durchgestanden hatte, fand er sich in einem seltsamen neuen Land wieder. Dort gab es weder zarte Schönheit im Wasser noch Magie in den Bäumen. Imposante Tore und befestigte Steinmauern, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte, säumten die Straßen und auf jedem verfügbaren Zentimeter Raum drängten sich Menschen. Er erfuhr, dass es sich um die Hauptstadt von Noxus handelte und dass ein Mann, der als „Darkwill“ bekannt war, von hier aus das gewaltige Imperium regierte. Xin Zhao war vom Rest der Besatzung der Viscero getrennt und hatte keine Möglichkeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren, also begab er sich in die Dienste des Mannes, der ihn gefangen genommen hatte. Sein Geschick, mit einem Speer umzugehen, blieb nicht unbemerkt und bald versprach man ihm ein besseres Leben – mit Mahlzeiten, die auf Tellern serviert wurden – im Austausch für seine kriegerischen Fähigkeiten. Noxus würdigte Kraft und sein Gönner schien ihn für einen kräftigen Kämpfer zu halten. Da er nichts zu verlieren hatte, nahm der junge Mann an. Er legte seine zerlumpte Kleidung im Austausch für primitive Rüstung ab und betrat die Arenen der Vergeltung. Dies war wahrlich eine seltsame Form der Unterhaltung. Mächtige Krieger, die noch mächtigere Titel trugen, bekämpften sich vor tobenden Zuschauermengen, die ebenso oft nach Geschicklichkeit und publikumswirksamen Manövern schrien wie nach Blut. Xin Zhao nahm den Namen „Viscero“ an und wurde auf Anhieb zum vollen Erfolg. Seine Kämpfe füllten bald die Ränge in allen Arenen … und die Taschen seiner Auftraggeber. Innerhalb weniger Jahre wurde Viscero zum gefeierten Namen – die Zuschauer vergötterten ihn und andere Kämpfer fürchteten ihn. Aber dieses Glück hielt nicht lange. Abseits der Ablenkungen durch die Wettbewerbe der Vergelter sah sich das Imperium schweren Zeiten gegenüber. Feindliche Nationen rückten auf ihre Territorien vor und provozierten Aufstände entlang der noxianischen Grenze. Es gab Gerüchte, dass Darkwill und seine Berater ein Vermögen in Gold geboten hatten, damit Söldner, Gefangene und Vergelter aus ihren privaten Verträgen entlassen und in die Kriegswehr des Imperiums überstellt werden konnten. Xin Zhao und seine Mitstreiter wurden mit kaum mehr als einem Händedruck freigekauft und auf ein Transportschiff verladen, das nach Westen segelte. Hier, in der Küstenfestung Kalstatt, zählten Name und Ruf auch der bekanntesten Vergelter nur wenig. Sie wurden in eine Schlacht gegen die Elitesoldaten von König Jarvan III. aus Demacia geworfen, der entschlossen war, den noxianischen Einfluss auf Valoran zu unterbinden … und Xin Zhao lernte schnell, dass Krieg nur sehr wenig mit Arenaduellen gemein hatte. Viele der früheren Vergelter desertierten angesichts der unvermeidlichen Niederlage, doch Xin Zhao hielt die Stellung und befleckte seinen Speer mit dem Blut hunderter Gegner. Als die Furchtlose Vorhut des Königs ihn schließlich umzingelt hatte – einige von ihnen waren insgeheim beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten –, weigerte er sich immer noch, davonzulaufen. Aufrecht stand Xin Zhao dort und erwartete seine Hinrichtung. Jarvan hatte allerdings andere Vorstellungen. Im Gegensatz zu den Massen in den Arenen bereitete sinnloses Töten dem König von Demacia kein Vergnügen. Er gewährte den besiegten Noxianern ihre Freiheit, wenn sie schworen, Kalstatt in Frieden zu verlassen. Überrascht von dieser erwiesenen Gnade dachte Xin Zhao darüber nach, was ihn in Noxus erwartete. Er hatte die Wahl, zu einer Gesellschaft zurückzukehren, in der sein Leben nur wenig mehr als das Gold bedeutete, das er für seine Auftraggeber einspielte … oder er konnte für diejenigen kämpfen, die die Tugenden verkörperten, nach denen er strebte. Er fühlte sich der Ehre verpflichtet, kniete vor Jarvan III. und verschrieb sich dem Dienst des Königs. In den seitdem vergangenen Jahrzehnten hat Xin Zhao immer wieder seine Loyalität unter Beweis gestellt. Als Seneschall des königlichen Haushalts übernimmt er nicht nur die Rollen der Leibwache und des Ratgebers für seinen Freund und Herrn, sondern auch für den Sohn des Königs – den jungen Prinz Jarvan, der eines Tages die Krone erben wird. Xin Zhaos Weg, Demacianer zu werden, war durchaus ungewöhnlich, doch seine Ergebenheit dem Königreich und dessen Idealen gegenüber ist ungebrochen. Er begründet das damit, dass er nicht aus Pflichtgefühl, sondern aus freien Stücken handelt. Alte Geschichte }} |-|1.= right|300px Immer wenn Jarvan III., der König von Demacia, eine seiner Ansprachen vom glänzenden Marmorbalkon auf dem königlichen Palast hält, steht Xin Zhao neben ihm. Als persönlicher Diener der Lichtschild-Dynastie wird er auch als Seneschall von Demacia bezeichnet. Seine rätselhafte, ruhige Wachsamkeit führte zu einer Reihe von Vermutungen über sein „geheimes Leben“ und seine Herkunft. Sei es als „Doppelagent von Zhaun“, der sich am Esstisch andient, oder als „in Schuld stehender Runenmagier“, der in den Ausgaben von „Feste Größe Demacias“ sinniert - Xin Zhao gibt keinerlei Hinweise preis, die die Neugier der Massen befriedigen könnten ... und das mit gutem Grund. Vor der Bildung der Liga der Legenden war Noxus bekannt für ein Spektakel namens „Die Zerfleischung“. Es war ein Gladiatorwettbewerb mit einer grausamen Regel: jedes Mal, wenn ein Kämpfer einen Kampf gewann, erhöhte sich die Anzahl der Gegner (in der Regel Kriegsgefangene), gegen die er im nächsten Kampf gleichzeitig kämpfen musste. Dies bedeutete in der Regel den Tod eines jeden Wettkämpfers, aber dafür mit einem unvergleichlichen Ruhm. Xin Zhao, damals bekannt als Viscero, wurde für einen Kampf gegen 300 Soldaten vorgesehen, fast 6-mal soviel wie der bisherige Rekord. Dies war offensichtlich als sein letzter Kampf geplant. Jarvan II., der von dieser geplanten unvergleichlichen Meisterleistung hörte, infiltrierte die Arena um ihm eine Alternative anzubieten: Demacia dienen und jene bestrafen, die ihn unausweichlich zum Tode verurteilt hatten, als Gegenleistung für seine Freiheit. Xin Zhao, erstaunt dass ein König für ihn sein eigenes Leben riskierte, willigte ein. Im Schutze eines vereinbarten Angriffs von Demacia auf Noxus befreite Jarvan Xin Zhao und seine 300 vorgesehenen Gegner. Auf ihrem Rückzug fing Xin Zhao einen vergifteten Pfeil ab, der für Jarvan gedacht war. Diese loyale Tat eines Mannes, der sich keinen Gehorsam anderen gegenüber geschworen hatte, brachte ihm einen Platz an der Seite des Königs bis zu dessen Tod ein. Nun, da er seinem Sohn Jarvan III. dient, tritt Xin Zhao in einen neuen Ring: die Richtfelder, um für das Land zu kämpfen, das ihn aufgenommen hat, und um das Vermächtnis jenes Mannes zu ehren, der seinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hat. |-|Champion-Bewertung= Kandidat: Xin Zhao Champion-Bewertung: Xin Zhao Datum: 13. Juli, 20 CLE ;BEOBACHTUNG Xin Zhaos Präsenz, auch wenn sie durchaus zurückhaltend wirkt, scheint in der Großen Halle widerzuhallen, wenn er eintritt. Ein Ausdruck stoischer Bestimmung zieht sich über sein Gesicht, für ihn so alltäglich wie das Tragen seiner demacianischen Rüstung. Sein Markenzeichen – ein Pferdeschwanz – weht hinter ihm, weiße Strähnen, die mit jedem Flackern der Lampen schimmern. In einer Hand führt er einen mit Klingen besetzten Mauerbrecher, der in einen Speer verläuft. Er heuchelt das schwere Gewicht der Waffe, eine List gegenüber jenen mit scharfen Augen aber ungestümen Verstand. Sein Blick schweift nie von der verzierten Tür in der Spiegelkammer ab, aber er hat jede Kleinigkeit der Halle analysiert, von den mit Dornen versehenen Säulenköpfen, die die Statue von Thurmit umgeben, bis hin zu den schleichenden Rissen, die sich durch die nördliche Mauer schlängeln. Er stolziert zu der Tür in einer Art und Weise, die auch hüfthoher Teer nicht hätte behindern können, und bleibt vor der über ihr eingelassenen Inschrift stehen. Der wahre Gegner lauert im Inneren. Auf eine Berührung hin öffnen sich die vor ihm liegenden Marmortürflügel zuvorkommend. Dahinter ergießt sich eine ausbreitende Dunkelheit, die sofort seine Beine umgibt, während sich die Türen weiter öffnen. Diese Düsternis – Schwaden der angeschirrten Essenz der Dunkelheit – absorbiert das Licht und wirft negative Schatten auf die äußeren Bereiche des Zugangs. Unbeeindruckt von diesem Zauber tritt Xin Zhao in diese völlige Schwärze ein, die ihn schon kurz darauf völlig umgibt. ;BETRACHTUNG Die Abwesenheit von Licht scherte Xin Zhao nicht besonders; er wurde schon in früheren Kämpfen vorübergehend geblendet. Er fasste sich an die Stirn, seine Finger über eine Narbe streifend, die vom Rand eines demacianischen Schilds stammte, wodurch er an das Gefühl des in seine Augen rinnenden Blutes erinnert wurde. Die Wunde war eine bleibende Erinnerung an den Mann, den die noxianischen Akten Knochenmahler nannten. Ein lustiger Name, wirklich. Sie hätten ihn Pfeifer nennen sollen. Eine Zahnlücke sorgte dafür, dass der Pfeifer mit jedem Ausatmen pfiff, ein Effekt, der ziemlich lächerlich wirkte, wenn er schnaufte. Xin Zhao hatte sich des Pfeifers gewandt entledigt, auch wenn ihn sein Übermut durch einen blendenden Schildschlag verging. Er konnte noch immer das schicksalsbehaftete Kampfgeschrei des Pfeifers – zusammen mit seinen absurden Pfiffen – inmitten tausender blutdurstiger Schaulustiger, den Besuchern der Zerfleischung, vernehmen. Der ihm vertraute und beißende Gestank der Arena war noch in seiner Nase, der Gestank der auf dem Boden tropfenden Galle der erschlagenen und überall verstreuten Kontrahenten. Er konnte durch Schlitze des demolierten Helms noch immer die Augen des Pfeifers wahrnehmen, die vor Zorn glühten, als er einen Schlag mit seinem Breitschwert andeutete und seinen Schild vorbereitend erhob. Was war das? Er konnte ihn sehen. Er konnte diesen Geist der Vergangenheit vor sich sehen. Es war ein verwirrender Sinneseindruck, zu erleben, wie sich ein Bild des Verstandes in der Realität manifestierte. Xin Zhao hatte kaum Zeit genug sich zu ducken, das Turmschild durchzog die gesamte Länge seines Haarschopfs. Instinktiv tauchte er ab, wodurch er kurzerhand auf seine Hüften fiel und so nur knapp einem wirbelnden Schnitt des Pfeifers entkam. Entschlossen griff er mit seiner rechten Hand zu, um sich des sicheren Griffs seines Speers zu versichern, doch seine Finger fanden nur seine leere Handfläche vor. Wie wurde er entwaffnet? Die Menge über ihnen lechzte nach Blut. Xin Zhao blickte nach oben und erspähte etwas, was er in einem früheren Leben gesehen hatte. Der Pfeifer stürzte los, um von der Verwirrung seines Gegners zu profitieren. Den vorbereiteten tödlichen Hieb seines Schwerts verhüllte er währenddessen hinter seinem ramponierten Schild. Im Sand sitzend traf dies Xin Zhao unvorbereitet, zu spät um auszuweichen, zu spät um nachzudenken. Die Klinge des Pfeifers drang in das Fleisch zwischen Xin Zhaos Augen, wobei deren Spitze seinen Schädel berührte. Stur vor sich hin starrend fokussierten seine Augen das andere Ende der feindlichen Klinge, wo er seine eigene, geballte linke Hand vernahm, aus der ein blutroter Tropfen entlang seines Armes lief. Er hätte fast gekichert. Während sein Verstand taumelte und verzweifelt versuchte, mit den letzten Ereignissen mitzuhalten, ließ ihn sein immer wachsamer Körper nie im Stich. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung gelangte Xin Zhao wieder auf die Beine und seine rechte Hand zerschlug entschlossen die Klinge. Er bemerkte einen Pfiff der Überraschung, als er sich bewegte. Seine linke Hand – noch immer einen Teil der zerteilten Klinge haltend – schnellte nach vorne und durchstieß die bereits vom Kampf gezeichnete Seite von Pfeifers Helm. Ein tiefer, nasser Klang war kurz vor dem ohrenbetäubenden Jubel der Massen zu hören. Zu Xin Zhaos Schrecken stürzte der Pfeifer nicht wie erwartet zu Boden; stattdessen setzte er sich ruhig nieder. Xin Zhao zog sich in eine defensive Haltung zurück, aber der Pfeifer zog nur das Bruchstück aus seinem Auge und warf seinen Helm von sich. Xin Zhao fiel auf die Knie als er das blutüberströmte Gesicht seines einstigen Mentors, König Jarvan II. von Demacia, erkannte. Jarvan lächelte angesichts Xin Zhaos Bedrängnis. „Warum willst du der Liga beitreten, Xin Zhao?“ Das Pfeifen war verschwunden. Xin Zhaos Stimme berstete: „Welche Art von Gaunerei ist dies?“ „Beantworte meine Frage.“ „Ich repräsentiere Demacia … und seinen … wahren König.“ Ein Teil von Xin Zhao war sich bewusst, dass dies ein grausames Trugbild war, aber das Gewicht seines Herzen überwog der Logik. „Um euren Erzfeind, Noxus, zu besiegen?“ „Um die besten Werte Demacias zu vertreten.“ Stille folgte. „Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verstecken zu können?“ Das verstümmelte Auge zuckte, als es offensichtlich versuchte, Xin Zhaos Reaktion zu erkennen. Schrecken ohne Gleichen … „Nicht was ich erwartet habe.“ „Schrecken ohne Gleichen? Wirklich?“ Jarvan deutete auf die Leichen überall um sie herum. „Und du hast so viel in deinem Leben erlebt, womit du es vergleichen könntest.“ „Ich hatte genug von dem. Habe ich deinen Test nun bestanden?“ Xin Zhao war des Spiels müde, müde davon, verwundbar zu sein. „Wir sind fertig, Xin Zhao, aber du wirst schon bald herausfinden, dass der wahre Test noch nicht begonnen hat.“ Die Arena und das grinsende, einäugige Gesicht Jarvans entschwanden in einem Schwall schwarzen Rauchs. Xin Zhao fand sich selbst inmitten der beengten Vorkammer eines langen Korridors wieder, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn zur Liga führen würde. Hinter ihm schwangen die verzierten Marmortüren sachte auf, um ihn den Rückzug anzubieten. Er wollte aufgeben. Er wollte kehrt machen und gehen, nie wieder einen Blick auf diesen Ort werfen. Stattdessen hörte er die Stimme Jarvans in seinem Kopf. Dieses Mal wusste er, dass es keine Illusion war. „Diese Welt braucht Männer, die ein Gewicht der Verantwortung auf sich nehmen, unter dem andere zerbrechen würden. Du bist im Herzen ein Demacianer, Xin Zhao. Vertraue auf deine Stärke und deine Knie werden nie nachgeben.“ Xin Zhao erhob sich so hoch er konnte und marschierte in die Liga der Legenden. }} Beziehungen * war ursprünglich ein Ionier, der in Noxus als Gladiator kämpfen musste. Er stellte sich in den Dienst von Jarvan III ( Vater), nachdem dieser sein Leben verschonte. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Kriegsherr Xin Zhao Screenshots.jpg|Kriegsherr Xin Zhao Geheimagent Xin Zhao Screenshots.jpg|Geheimagent Xin Zhao Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gerade verwendet hat. ; : * Er lehnt an aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Aufgrund der im Hintergrund könnte er an wie oder anlehnen. ; : * Dies ist sein jüngeres Selbst, als er noch als noxischer Gladiator kämpfte. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Launch des polnischen Servers zu feiern. * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2013 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er trägt den Mark-VII Vielzweckspeer. * Dieser Skin ähnelt aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er ähnelt aus dem -Franchise. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden weiteren Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media ;Sonstige Musik |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos |-|Galerie= Xin Zhao Konzept 1.png|Xin Zhao Konzept 1 Xin Zhao Konzept 2.png|Xin Zhao Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Husaren-Xin Zhao Promo.png|Husaren-Xin Zhao Promo Xin Zhao Update Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Xin Zhao Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Xin Zhao Update Splash Konzept 02.gif|Xin Zhao Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Xin Zhao Update Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Xin Zhao Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Kosmisch 2018 promo 01.jpg|Kosmisch 2018 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Xin Zhao Standard Xin Zhao Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Xin Zhao Xin Zhao Standard Xin Zhao Ch.jpg|2. Klassischer Xin Zhao Xin Zhao Kommando-Xin Zhao Ch alt.jpg|1. Kommando-Xin Zhao Xin Zhao Kommando-Xin Zhao Ch.jpg|2. Kommando-Xin Zhao Xin Zhao Imperialer Xin Zhao Ch.jpg|Imperialer Xin Zhao Xin Zhao Viscero Xin Zhao Ch.jpg|Viscero Xin Zhao Xin Zhao Husaren-Xin Zhao Ch.jpg|Husaren-Xin Zhao }} |Trivia= Trivia * Xin Zhao wurde von Geeves entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers *Xin Zhao wurde zeitgleich mit Saison Eins veröffentlicht. *Der Name "Xin" kommt aus dem Chinesischen und bedeutet u.a. "Vertrauen",HanTrainer-Wörterbuch chinesisch - deutsch "Zhao" findet nur als Familienname Verwendung. **Xin zhao teilt seinen Familiennamen mit der historischen Person Zhao Yun, einem wichtigen Kommandeur in der Armee der Shu Han während der Zeit der drei Reiche. Zhao Yun war ein Meister des Drachenspeers. Er gilt im heutigen China als Sinnbild für Tapferkeit, Disziplin, Stärke und Jugend.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhao_Yun **Es gab auch einen General mit Namen Zhao Xin im Dienste von Han.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhao_Xin (engl.) *Xin Zhao ist der einzige Champion, der an die asiatische Kultur angelehnt ist, aber nicht zu Ionia gehört. **Er stammt zwar aus Ionia, lebt und kämpft aber in/für Demacia. *Xin Zhao ist einer der Champions, die die für einen Nahkämpfer höchste Basisattackenreichweite im Spiel haben; die anderen sind , , , , und . Alte Fähigkeiten Bei Gegnern, die von Xin Zhaos oder von getroffen werden, wird die um 15 %|armor}} verringert für 3 Sekunden, wobei bei jedem weiteren Treffer die Dauer erneuert wird. Es kann nur ein Gegner gleichzeitig herausgefordert sein. }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt nachdem die Fähigkeit ausläuft oder nachdem der dritte Angriff verwendet wurde}} |description = Für die nächsten 5 Sekunden verursachen Xin Zhaos nächsten 3 |normal}} und verringern die der anderen Fähigkeiten um 1 Sekunde. |leveling = |Zusätzlicher Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Der dritte Angriff den Gegner für Sekunden . |description3 = Drei-Krallen-Schlag . }}| (der Bonus-Schaden selber wird davon nicht erhöht) und der Angriff kann betreffen. |spellshield = blockieren einen Angriff und die . |additional = * Alle Effekte, die normale Angriffe verhindern, verhindern auch diese Fähigkeit und konsumieren einen der verstärkten Angriffe. Die wird trotzdem auftreten. * Drei-Krallen-Schlag hat keine Animationsdauer und unterbricht keine von Xin Zhaos vorigen Befehlen. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Jeder dritte von Xin Zhao wird garantiert (mit modifiziertem Schaden) und ihn beim Treffer. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens|ad}}}} }} |description2 = Xin Zhao erhält für 5 Sekunden |as}}. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} }}| , der tut dies jedoch nicht. * Der modifizierte kann ausschließlich den modifizierten Schaden verursachen. Sogenannte "Crit Damage Modfier", also Dinge wie , die den Schaden von kritischen Treffern modifizieren, sind beim Schlachtruf-Crit wirkungslos und funktionieren nur beim ersten und zweiten Angriff. }} }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |description = Xin Zhao zum gewählten Gegner, verursacht |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern und sie für 2 Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} }}| (außer, wenn er von getroffen wird). }} }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Xin Zhao schwingt um sich, wodurch er alle Gegner, die nicht sind, , sie für Sekunden und |normal}} anrichtet (maximal 600 gegen ). |leveling = }} |description2 = Jeder , der von Sichelschwung getroffen wird, gewährt Xin Zhao für 6 Sekunden |armor}} und |mr}}. |leveling2 = |Maximale Resistenzen| }} }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Verursacht nicht länger mehr Schaden als vorgesehen, wenn Xin Zhao mehrere Gegner trifft. V5.5: * ** Grundwert für Heilung: 26/32/38/44/50 ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 * ** Schaden: 70/105/140/175/210 magischer Schaden ⇒ 70/110/150/190/230 magischer Schaden V3.03: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 70/110/150/190/230 auf 70/105/140/175/210 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 13/12/11/10/9 auf 14/13/12/11/10 Sekunden erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 125/225/325 auf 75/175/275 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 100/90/80 auf 120/110/100 Sekunden erhöht. V1.0.0.151: * „ “ löst nun wie vorgesehen Zaubervampir und andere Effekte (wie bspw. die Verlangsamung von „ “) aus. V1.0.0.148: * : ** Behoben: Der Bonusschaden trifft nun nicht mehr auf kritische Treffer zu * : ** Fixed: Die Verlangsamungsdauer wird nun durch Zähigkeit reduziert V1.0.0.144: * Allgemein ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 59 auf 55,3 verringert. ** Der Angriffsschaden pro Stufe wurde von 3 auf 3,3 erhöht. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 70/115/160/205/250 auf 70/110/150/190/230 verringert. V1.0.0.143: (überarbeitet) * Allgemein ** Das grundlegende Angriffstempo wurde von 0,658 auf 0,672 erhöht. ** Das zusätzliche Angriffstempo pro Stufe wurde von 2,5 % auf 2,7 % erhöht. * (passiv) ** Xin Zhao fordert sein Ziel mit seinen normalen Angriffen und mit „Kühner Angriff“ heraus, wodurch dessen Rüstung 3 Sekunden lang um 15 % verringert wird. Es kann jeweils nur ein Ziel gleichzeitig herausgefordert werden. * ** Verringert nun die Abklingzeiten seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um 1 Sekunde pro Schlag. ** Der Bonusfaktor des Angriffsschadens wurde von 1,0 auf 1,2 erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 10 Sekunden auf 9/8/7/6/5 Sekunden verringert. * ** Passiv: Heilt Xin Zhao jeden dritten normalen Angriff für 26/32/38/44/50 (+ 0,7 Fähigkeitsstärke). ** Aktiv: Setzt die Abklingzeiten anderer Fähigkeiten nicht mehr herab. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 24/22/20/18/16 Sekunden auf 16/15/14/13/12 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 35 auf 40 erhöht. * ** Fordert nun das Ziel heraus. ** Der Schaden wurde von 70/110/150/190/230 (+ 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 70/115/160/205/250 (+ 0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) erhöht. ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von 20/25/30/35/40 % auf 25/30/35/40/45 % erhöht. ** Die Dauer der Verlangsamung wurde von 1,5 Sekunden auf 2 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 650 auf 600 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 16/15/14/13/12 Sekunden auf 13/12/11/10/9 Sekunden verringert. * ** Schlägt nun alle nicht herausgeforderten Ziele zurück. ** Besitzt nun einen Bonusfaktor von 1,0 auf zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 75 Sekunden auf 100/90/80 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz wurde von 25 + 7/10/13 pro getroffenem Champion auf 15/20/25 pro getroffenem Champion verändert. ** Besitzt nun einen neuen Partikeleffekt. V1.0.0.140: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Modifikatoren für kritischen Schaden nicht berücksichtigte. V1.0.0.131: * Die zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz für jeden getroffenen Champion von „ “ wurde von 5/8/11 auf 7/10/13 erhöht. V1.0.0.125: * Die Kurzinfo der passiven Fähigkeit zeigt nun den aktuellen Zahlenwert an. V1.0.0.116: * Allgemein ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 52,3 auf 59,1 erhöht. ** Der pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffsschaden wurde von 3,3 auf 3,1 verringert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Drei-Krallen-Schlag“ noch während der Ausführung erneut aktiviert werden konnte. * ** Das passive Angriffstempo wird nicht mehr während der Abklingzeit entfernt. ** Das Angriffstempo wurde von 15/20/25/30/35 % auf 20/25/30/35/40 % erhöht. * ** Rüstung und Magieresistenz wurden auf 25 verringert. ** Skaliert nun und gewährt für jeden getroffenen Champion 7/10/13 Rüstung und Magieresistenz. V1.0.0.109: * Die Abklingzeit wurde von 12/11/10/9/8 auf 10 verändert. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 125/250/375 auf 125/225/325 verringert. V1.0.0.106: * ** Der Schaden und die Verlangsamung werden nicht länger verursacht, sollte der Sprint durch eine andere Bewegung unterbrochen werden. V1.0.0.100: * kann nicht mehr im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. * Lautstärke von Angriffen wurde angepasst. V1.0.0.97: * Das grundlegende Angriffstempo wurde von 0,679 auf 0,658 verringert. Dies Verändert auch seinen Zugewinn an Angriffstempo durch Gegenstände und Fähigkeiten um einen ähnlichen Anteil. * Das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurde von 2,8 % auf 2,6 % verringert. * Die grundlegende Rüstung wurde von 16,2 auf 15 verringert. * Die pro Stufe gewonnene Rüstung wurde von 3,7 auf 3,5 verringert. * : ** Der Wirkradius wurde von 350 auf 225 verringert. ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von konstanten 40 % auf 20/25/30/35/40 % verringert. ** Die Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung wurde von 2 auf 1,7 Sekunden verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, wodurch es den Anschein erwecken konnte, Xin Zhao würde sich während seines Ansturms plötzlich langsamer bewegen, wenn zu viele Bewegungen versucht wurden. * : ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 150/275/400 auf 125/250/375 verringert. ** Der auf dem aktuellen Leben basierende Bonusschaden wurde von 25 % auf 20 % verringert. V1.0.0.96: Hinzugefügt. * : Die nächsten 3 normalen Angriffe von Xin Zhao verursachen zusätzlichen Schaden, wobei der dritte Angriff den Gegner in die Luft schleudert. * : Xin Zhao erhöht passiv sein Angriffstempo und kann diese Fähigkeit aktivieren, um sein Angriffstempo weiter zu steigern, und mit jedem Angriff, die Abklingzeiten seiner Fähigkeiten zu verringern. * : Xin Zhao stürmt auf einen Gegner zu, wobei er Schaden verursacht und ihn und alle anderen Gegner in der Nähe verlangsamt. „Kühner Angriff“ erhöht eine Zeit lang Xin Zhaos Rüstung und verringert die Abklingzeiten seiner Fähigkeiten. * (Ultimative Fähigkeit): Xin Zhao wirbelt seinen Speer schnell um sich, wobei er an allen Gegnern um ihn herum Schaden entsprechend ihres derzeitigen Lebens verursacht. * (Passiv): Xin Zhao heilt sich nach jedem 3. verursachten Treffer um einen bestimmten Wert. Dieser Wert erhöht sich alle 2 Stufen. }}